Antologia: Pasado y presente
by Onix Star
Summary: A veces los secundarios se vuelven protagonistas, a veces son tan carismáticos que queremos saber algo mas de ellos. Esto sera una recopilación de historias del pasado o actualidad de algunos personajes; principales o secundarios; cosas que no puedo tomar en la trama actual pues se desviaria demasiado; personajes de 'Forjar una nueva vida' y 'Un encuentro monstruoso'. One-shot's.


'' _El verdadero combate empieza cuando uno debe luchar contra una parte de si mismo. Pero uno solo se convierte en un hombre cuando supera estos combates''_

 _-André Malraux._

* * *

…

El camión se movilizaba, tocaba volver al cuartel.

Rendidos salíamos de la sierra, luego de varios meses patrullando, acabando con refugios de narcotraficantes, plantíos, inclusive rescatamos a un par de personas… todo por la nación.

Mire a mi equipamiento, botas desgastadas hasta el punto de que a veces mis pies son los que pisan las rocas, grava y tierra, con suciedad filtrándose en los huecos de la suela. El uniforme totalmente sucio, hace poco nos sorprendió un chubasquero, tuvimos que recoger todo en la lluvia.

Rodilleras gastadas, coderas en un mismo estado, mi chaleco antibalas ya desgastado también, apenas se sostiene de mis hombros gracias a la remendada que hice, mi casco tiene una abolladura donde una bala revoto en uno de los enfrentamientos… no hay más cascos de repuesto y la abolladura es superficial, nada muy grave… pero gracias a el sigo aquí.

Ahí voltee con todos los presentes en el camión.

A mi derecha e izquierda, frente a mí, los soldados solo descansaban sentados, con sus armas al frente, mirando al suelo, a la nada, algunos teniendo un pequeño tiempo de descanso durmiendo apoyados en sus armas, otros, dando una revisión a sus celulares:

-A veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué hacemos esto? -escuche a un compañero a mi izquierda

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestione

-Es… subteniente -dijo alzando la mirada, con su teléfono en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda, sosteniendo el rifle- ¿Esto vale la pena?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Salir a patrullar, a acabar con esos hijo de perra -declaro con ira- pasar meses enteros lejos de nuestro hogar, avanzar en el fango, pasar penurias… para que luego… nos reciban así

Ahí fue que me mostro un pequeño video… es otro de esos incidentes.

La llegada del ejercito despertó la negativa de la población, lanzándoles piedras, escupiéndoles, palos y demás, mientras que nuestros compañeros no pueden hacer nada mas que empujarlos o apartarse, ni siquiera defenderse, pues las comisiones de Derechos Humanos saldrían a castigar al militar… sé a qué se refiere:

-Solo para regresar y que nos escupan…

-Se lo que sientes, soldado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Héctor -declaro- señor

-Héctor, nuestra labor es proteger a la patria, sacrificarlo todo porque la gente salga segura a su hogar

-¿Y aun con todo, ser recibidos como traidores? -sonaba molesto, mirándome directo a los ojos, es joven- ¿Luego de tanto, que nos tachen de todo menos de aquellos que luchamos por ellos?

-¿Por qué te uniste al ejercito?

-Admito que… no tenia muchas oportunidades -dijo desviando un poco la mirada- pero, quería ayudar a mi nación, hacer algo por mi familia y amigos

-Es esa búsqueda noble que debe permanecer en tu corazón, soldado

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer si estos ingratos nos reciben así?

Fue en ese momento en que otros soldados voltearon hacia nosotros, discretamente o porque era lo poco que estaba ocurriendo, además de las sacudidas en el transporte:

-Nuestra lucha es contra los desgraciados que han atentado contra la nación -comencé- y esta lucha debe de darse en las sombras, lejos lo mas posible de la población, hasta en su desconocimiento. Esos que apedrean a soldados, escupen e insultan, no son mas que ignorantes, contratados por el mismo crimen organizado, corruptos o desesperados por dinero, hacen esto para quebrantar nuestra moral… cosa que dudo suceda contigo -dije con voz firme- Soldado Héctor, usted cree que la gente de ese humilde poblado -dije apuntando a un poblado a lo lejos, visible desde el camino, lo habíamos visitado como patrullaje y levantar reportes- aquel poblado que nos recibió calurosamente; y con la poca comida que tenían; prepararon humildes platillos para que siguiéramos nuestra campaña ¿Te rendirías y dejarías todo de lado? ¿Dejando a ese poblado desamparado? ¿Qué desaparezca y su población viva un infierno?

-Yo… no… pero es solo un puñado de gente

-Así como es un puñado aquellos que nos apedrean -declare abruptamente- soldado Héctor, sé que los sentimientos de ira, de enojo, descontento y hasta traición pueden ser poderosos, pero no hay que dejarnos llevar por ellos, somos soldados, los guerreros que hemos jurado defender nuestra patria y aquellos que la habitan, un día nos podrían apedrear, y otro, nos podrían agradecer por luchar y hacer lo correcto, otro día un niño puede dormir plácidamente en su hogar, en otro día, detener a sicarios que planeaban en asesinar y causar pánico en la población civil, hasta lastimar a aquellos que nos apedrean, no hacemos esto por reconocimiento, sino porque es lo correcto, porque es nuestro deber

Luego de eso el soldado parpadeo varias veces, bajo la vista a su celular y lo apago:

-Tiene razón -declaro- yo… es solo… odio ver esas imágenes

-No eres el único -declare- también siento esa ira cuando las veo… pero no hay que dejar que rompan nuestra voluntad, porque si eso ocurre… nadie detendrá a esos seres salvajes y esta bella patria pasara a un narco estado total, recuérdalo Héctor, seguimos siendo los guerreros que este país necesita, que tu familia y amigos admiran

El sonrió ligeramente y regreso su mirada al frente, sonreí para mí y luego cambié mi expresión… Ojalá… ojalá no me afectaran tanto esas imágenes.

Siempre que veo esos videos, esas fotos y se de esos casos… la sangre me hierve.

Se que la gente a veces es muy ignorante… pero… que tengan esa actitud, esa visión de nosotros que juramos proteger a la patria, a ellos… que nos traten de criminales y a los verdaderos criminales los glorifiquen y tengan de martirios.

A veces me hace sentir patético… ridículo.

Tomé mi celular y encendí la pantalla, para poder ver la foto de mi hermana junto a mis padres. A veces creo que solo lo hago por ellos, por solo las tres personas que más aprecio en el planeta… pero… pero luego recuerdo aquellos momentos.

Aquellos momentos donde los pequeños sonríen al vernos, donde algunos niños nos preguntan si capturaremos a los criminales que los atemorizan, donde se enorgullecen cuando atrapamos a los sicarios o traficantes.

Las palabras de aliento de madres y padres de familia que nos ven como aquellos que pararemos a las hordas de criminales y que sus hijos ya no estarán en peligro.

Como sus defensores.

Hay corrupción, hay gente tan ignorante… hay ocasiones donde me pintan el dedo, donde me insultan por portar este uniforme, donde me tachan de asesino, criminal y hasta de violador… pero están aquellas personas que me ven como aquel que ayudara a traer orden una vez más.

Esta mi familia.

Tuve las mismas dudas que ese soldado cuando esta guerra contra el narcotráfico inicio, cuando empezaron a desconfiar de nosotros y atacarnos… tuve esos mismos arranques de ira, de desesperación y la sensación de una daga en mi corazón, como si aquellos a que defendiesen me hubiesen apuñalado… pero un día… un día me di cuenta del peso de mis actos…

* * *

Flashback

-¡Al suelo! -grite disparando mientras Cecilia sacaba a uno de los heridos

-¡Vienen desde el frente, por la izquierda también!

-¡Pérez, cubre mi flanco izquierdo, cubriré el frente! -ahí golpee la carrocería del Sand Cat, que empezó a avanzar con nosotros detrás de el

Un convoy de diez camionetas llenas de sicarios esta frente a nosotros, cortando el camino en la carretera nacional, no sé cuántos son, pero deben ser docenas de idiotas con armas.

El artillero en el vehículo dispara suprimiéndolos en el flanco derecho, mientras que Pérez y yo avanzamos cubriendo el flanco izquierdo, a unos metros detrás de nosotros, otro Sand Cat avanza disparando junto a otros soldados brindando fuego de apoyo.

Trataron de emboscarnos, pero solo toparon con las garras del águila.

El enfrentamiento siguió, hasta que los desgraciados huyeron, de las diez camionetas solo dos salieron, ambas, cubiertas de balas. Algunos cadáveres son visibles entre las llantas de los vehículos, otros, dentro de los mismos, la lucha acabo.

Luego del tiroteo regresamos a donde atendían a los heridos y el convoy se detuvo, ahí pude ver a la gente que había bajado de sus vehículos y se refugió entre los militares. Ancianos, niños, mujeres, jóvenes y adultos, estaban asustados, pero ningún lesionado, o herido de muerte:

-Subteniente -corrió hasta mi el comandante que se había desplazado desde el otro Sand Cat- ¿Esta bien?

-Si señor -declare asintiendo- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Solo dos heridos, logramos sacarlos cuando avanzamos en paralelo

-Es bueno saberlo -dije suspirando- ¿Qué hay de los civiles?

-Se pudieron refugiar, pero me preocupa mas que haya tomado así la delantera -ahí sonrió- pudo haberme avisado desde el inicio

-Lo siento señor -ahí sonreí de vuelta- teníamos que actuar, y no quería que me quitara bajas

-¿Ahora esto es un concurso?

-Si lo fuese ya me debería una orden de barbacoa

Ahí ambos reímos.

Luego de esos cortos comentarios regresamos a la formación, la gente no tardo en agradecernos a todos del pelotón y a preguntarnos si todo estaba bien, nosotros solo les aseguramos que podían regresar a su vehículos, pero que regresaran a la ciudad, la ministerial va a tener que retirarlo todo y cerrar la carretera por unas horas.

Ahí fue que un niño llego hasta nosotros con una bolsa, la cual extendió hacia nosotros sonriendo, agradeciéndonos para luego correr de vuelta con sus padres y partir, de vuelta a lo que espero, sea su hogar.

Entonces abrimos la bolsa, para solo ver todo tipo de dulces, chocolates, paletas, gomitas, chicles, de todo, sonreí y lo repartí entre la tropa, quedándome al final con una pequeña paleta de caramelo:

-Gracias pequeño -dije retirando el envoltorio y colocando el dulce en mi boca

Lo que pudo acabar como una masacre, ahora, solo fue un pequeño susto… cada acto lo vale.

Aquel día me ayudo a darme cuenta, del impacto que tenemos, que la gente nos necesita en verdad, que, aunque esas imagen calen en lo más profundo de mi ser, una enorme porción de la población nos necesita de verdad.

Tiempo actual.

* * *

…

 _A veces… la duda me llega de mi mismo… de la vida que eh forjado…_

…

Ya en el cuartel, luego de retirarme la ropa y asearme, dedique un pequeño momento para mirarme… este cuerpo tan… marcado.

Heridas de bala, de aquellas que penetraron y casi cobraban mi vida.

Las marcas de aquellas que fueron frenadas por mi chaleco antibalas, dejando solo un moretón o una marca característica. Las cicatrices de cortes, provocadas por aquellas practicas arrastrándome en lodo, vidrio, piedras y alambre de púas.

Aquellas provocadas por esa bestia en Rusia, aquellas que Irak me dejo.

Las marcas de esquirlas, fragmentación y metralla, moví mis brazos marcados por estas, miré mis manos… las vidas que eh quitado.

Las veces que la ira me supero… cuando eh tenido que recurrir a cualquier método.

No soy un héroe… ni el mejor soldado… pero hago lo que puedo.

Me vestí de vuelta y caminé hasta mi cama, para al fin descansar un poco, luego de meses en la sierra.

Ya en mi cama admire el techo… esta… ¿Esta es la vida que quiero?

Cubrirme de cicatrices físicas y mentales… tratar de continuar sin sucumbir a la ira o desesperación, que cada día mi alma sea trozada… desmembrada… que mis sueños, esas pesadillas me persigan de por vida.

Quiero una familia, quiero una esposa cariñosa, una hija o un hijo… algo… quiero sentirme humano de nuevo:

-Cálmate Roberto -me dije pasando mis manos sobre mis ojos

Se que esto lo hice sabiendo las consecuencias, que esta labor pocos la cumplen nadie me obligo, solo yo.

Me moví acostándome en mi costado izquierdo, pasando un brazo debajo de mi almohada… a veces siento que… simplemente ya no soy como antes, como si no fuese un humano.

En ocasiones no eh reído, en otras ocasiones solo lo hago como un reflejo, pues otros lo hacen, a veces ni siquiera siento que estoy aquí… esos días de descanso, pasan tan rápido, que cuando apenas estoy sintiéndome de nuevo renovado, regreso a la sierra o al desierto… mi hermana a veces me ha tenido que sacudir para sacar del trance, a veces solo miro a la nada, me pierdo.

No sé si siquiera seré capaz de ser un padre, un esposo… pero… solo quiero… quiero volver a sentirme como una persona, quiero una familia:

-Otro día será Roberto -me dije acomodándome en mi cama, dispuesto a dormir…

…

 _Pero esas dudas, siempre las respondo._

…

Mi turno acabo, y mi vuelta a casa fue como todas, tranquila.

O eso quise pensar.

La noche comenzaba, algunas personas salían para cenar en los varios puestos de tacos, o antojos, antros en el centro de la ciudad o inclusive que vuelven del trabajo.

En un momento que pasaba por una zona donde las calles son angostas y algunos callejones existen escuche un grito.

Me detuve de golpe y volteé al callejón de donde provino el grito, era el de un niño, y no era un grito como si jugase o llamase a alguien.

Luego de eso mas gritos de un hombre, me adentre en el callejón y lo escuche claramente:

-¡Quítate de aquí pendejo! -luego de eso un golpe

-¡Erick! -grito la mujer para luego escuchar otro golpe

-¡Déjenla! -grito el niño con desesperación

No sabia que hacer... me sentía mareado, con estas dudas en mi mente ¿Debía intervenir?... los gritos de desesperación y mi corazón latiendo me obligaron a entrar al callejón, si hubiese seguido mi camino... simplemente seria otra carga en mi espalda.

Aceleré mi paso y me di cuenta de que aquí estaba la entrada de una casa, justo ahí, estaban dos sujetos tratando de entrar. El niño jaloneaba a uno de los sujetos y otro parecía estar encima de la mujer:

-¡Hey, idiotas! -grite corriendo hasta ellos

Uno volteo conmigo y antes de que pudiese hacer algo le aseste un puñetazo directo en el rostro, cayo fulminado de espaldas, voltee con el otro que se estaba levantando, no le di ni una oportunidad, rodee su cuello con mi brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo hacia la fuerza para que no lograra soltarse, es un tipo algo gordo y pesado, pero lo quite de encima de la mujer:

-¡¿Qué chingados le estabas haciendo?! -grite al sujeto que tenía agarrado

-¡S-Suéltame! -trataba de decir, lanzo un par de manotazos, pero solo aparte el rostro

Lo arroje contra el suelo y sometí, colocando mi rodilla en su espalda y todo mi peso en esta, mientras que agarre ambas manos y las coloque en su espalda:

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte o te rompo el brazo! -grite aplicando fuerza al agarre de sus brazos

Aun con la advertencia se estaba sacudiendo, pero el cerdo no podía salir de mi agarre:

-¿Están bien? -pregunte volteando a la mujer y el niño

Es una mujer algo joven, quizás 25 años, o un poco más, el niño no debe de tener mas de diez años. Ambos estaban abrazados, la mujer sollozando y el niño con su cara en el vientre de su lo que parece ser su madre:

-S-Si -dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza del niño, con su otra mano cubriendo su ojo- muchas gracias

-¿Los conoces?

-No -negó- S-Solo regresaba de comprar algunas cosas en una tienda y… y trataron de… robarme o… violarme -ella solo comenzó a llorar aún mas

-No se preocupe, no les volverán a causar problemas ¿¡Verdad!? -grite al sujeto que tengo sometido

-¡Cállate pendejo!

Ahí azote su rostro contra el suelo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Luego de eso la mujer llamo a la policía, llegaron luego de unos minutos, donde estuve supervisando que esos sujetos no tratasen de huir o intentar otra cosa. La señorita junto a su hijo dio el testimonio; además de las visibles heridas en el rostro de ambos.

Terminaron de subir a ambos desgraciados a la granadera, cuando esta partió ayude a la mujer a recoger un par de cosas, ahí pude ver un pequeño pastel que había comprado, quedo totalmente destruido, aplastado, la note triste por ello al ver la manera en que suspiro y tiro lo que quedaba en un bote de basura, el niño por otro lado siguió recogiendo un par de productos, antes de irme; y con el niño dentro de su hogar; hable con la mujer:

-¿Me podría esperar? Iré por algo a una tienda cercana -dije- en unos minutos vuelvo y tocare su puerta

-Oh… esta bien -dijo cabizbaja- estaré atenta

Ya cuando ella ingreso y escuche que coloco el seguro de la puerta, partí hasta una pastelería Lety, cierran en media hora, por suerte quedaba algo cerca.

Compre un pastel de tres leches; algo mas grande que el que la mujer termino tirando; pero eso no importa.

Pague por el postre y regrese hasta la casa de la mujer, tocando la puerta con el pastel detrás de mi espalda:

-Oh, hola -saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo un pequeño algodón sobre su frente- ¿Sucede algo señor…?

-Roberto -sonreí- es solo… vi que aplastaron un pastel que llevaba con usted -ahí entonces revele el pastel detrás de mí- y pensé que quizás querría otro

Ella clavo su mirada en el pastel, bajando ambas manos:

-N-No debió… -dijo parpadeando varias veces

-Se llevaron un tremendo susto, algo dulce ayuda siempre a aliviar el shock -dije sonriendo y extendiendo el pastel a ella- además, se que a su hijo le gustara

Ella entonces rio ligeramente:

-No es mi hijo, es mi hermano menor -dijo abriendo la reja que protege la puerta de entrada- pero… enserio, no debió, no puedo aceptarlo

-Insisto -dije extendiendo el pastel- Ayudara a que tu hermanito pasé la sorpresa

Ella se resistió, parecía reacia a tomar el pastel pero la termine convenciendo, su hermano se entero y el pequeño que antes tenia una cara larga, una curita en su frente y otro algodón en su mejilla, ahora estaba comiendo con una gran sonrisa una rebanada de pastel en la mesa del comedor de su humilde morada; ahí fue que me enteré que era el cumpleaños del pequeño; o más bien, que este día lo festejaron, pues el día de su cumpleaños fue días atrás:

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella en la puerta, estaba a punto de irme- enserio… no sabía que podrían hacerme o a mi hermano

-Es solo mi deber -dije sonriéndole- bueno, tengo que irme, que ya es algo tarde

-¿No quiere probar algo del pastel? -dijo volviendo a ingresar a al casa- Usted lo compro, merece probarlo

-Yo… esta bien, una rebanada nunca hace daño

Ella entonces ingreso de nuevo a su casa, corto una rebanada del pastel y me la entrego en un plato con una servilleta:

-Tenga

-Muchas gracias -dije tomándola con una sonrisa- tenga buenas noches

Ella entonces me abrazo, sollozando un poco:

-Muchas gracias Roberto -dijo abrazándome con fuerza- enserio… me salvo la vida

-Es solo mi deber señorita -dije correspondiendo al abrazo

Luego de despedidas y buenos deseos, salí del callejón, para continuar mi camino a mi hogar…. Creo que no debería pensar en aquellas dudas.

Hago esto por la gente, por mi país, por mi nación.

Esgrimí una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que le daba un mordisco al pedazo de pastel, delicioso.

Ya al fin llegue a mi hogar y llame a la puerta, pronto escuche pasos y las llaves que abrieron la puerta:

-Oye, nunca había llegado la pizza tan rap- ¡Roberto! -grito mi hermana al darse cuenta de que era yo

Justo ahí salto para abrazarme, y yo la atrape en el aire:

-Me alegra verte, hermana -dije abrazándola

-Y a mí también ¿No sucedió nada en el camino? -pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa

-La verdad es que nada -dije sonriéndole, guardándome aquel evento- fue un regreso tranquilo

-Me alegra que haya sido así -dijo sonriendo volviendo al suelo- ordene un par de pizzas, sabía que volverías hoy, así que quise hacerlo un poco especial

-Me parece perfecto -dije tallando mis manos- ya extrañaba algo de queso y pepperoni, y que mejor con mi hermana

Ella solo sonrió e ingrese a nuestro hogar.

Hacia poco tiempo que compartimos hogar; nuestros salarios juntos nos ayudan a pagar todo sin problemas; y que la verdad nos llevamos bastante bien.

Al llegar ella solo me interrogo de como estaba, siempre le respondo que bien, además de esbozar alguna sonrisa, no quisiera matar el ambiente ni su plática tan animada.

Pronto llego la pizza, ella había comprado dos pizzas grandes con extra de queso, además de un refresco grande, lo pago y pronto estábamos en la sala de la casa, charlando un poco y viendo una película:

-Y luego de que se estaba quejando por horas, voy, le señalo el lugar y dice ''Ah, es eso, pues dígame eso desde el principio patrona, ahí nada más ando haciéndome wey'' -dijo para luego soltar una carcajada, a la que le correspondí- termine pagándole las horas, aunque no hizo nada, admito que a veces olvido que algunos albañiles no entienden los tecnicismos

-Ni siquiera yo, y eso que me mareabas con todos esos términos e historia cuando estabas en la facultad -dije mordiendo el triangulo de pizza… esto cae perfecto luego de meses de comer frijoles, huevo y tortilla- solo tenles paciencia, algunos ya están mayores

-La tengo hermano -dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué hay de la misión, todo estuvo bien?

-Fue una temporada agitada -admití- un par de plantíos, un almacén con drogas y armas, puestos de vigilancia y unos sujetos que trataron de emboscarnos, por suerte no hubo ninguna baja, y logramos capturar todo

-¡Eso es perfecto! -dijo con una gran sonrisa- Como se esperaba de las fuerzas armadas

Ella me sonrió y le devolví el gesto.

La cena siguió acabando con las pizzas y luego de mas platica regresar a nuestros cuartos, en el segundo piso:

-Por cierto… ¿P-puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dije extrañado empujando la puerta de mi cuarto

-Bueno… tuve un accidente con líquidos y comida y el colchón quedo muy sucio, así que lo mande a lavar -dijo juntando sus dedos, desviando la mirada- mañana por la tarde lo recogeré

Ahí solo sonreí suspirando:

-Esta bien -cuando lo dije ella sonrió- como en los viejos tiempos

-Claro que si hermano -dijo sonriendo- cuando solo éramos unos niños

Ingrese a mi cuarto seguido de Valeria, la cual llevaba su almohada, yo solo me deshice de mis botas y me deje una camisa musculada, además de un short de algodón, todo para dormir a gusto, me deje caer en la cama en donde Valeria estaba ya sentada en la orilla, pude ver como cuando me deje caer ella se vio levantada por el mismo colchón y dejo escapar una risilla:

-Poco mas y me lanzas al techo -dijo recostándose a mi lado

-Es porque te falta comer, estas muy delgada -dije burlonamente

-Sigo la rutina que me dijiste, además, me quiero cuidar un poco más, no quiero estar tan gorda como en la facultad

-Ya te dije que no estabas gorda, solo no tenias una rutina muy sana

-¡Exacto, estaba gorda!

Ahí solo reí y solo me recosté dándole la espalda:

-Buenas noches hermana

-Igualmente hermano

Ya ahí traté de dormir… pero admito que no podía.

Pasada una hora estaba recostado mirando al techo, con Valeria que se había movido, roncando ligeramente y su mano sobre mi tronco y otra pierna colgando de la cama, yo solo sonreí al verla así para luego mirar al techo.

A veces siento que no hago suficiente, otras, que hago demasiado… que a veces el país y la gente simplemente nos escupen en la cara, pero solo soy un soldado.

* * *

'' _Muchas gracias Roberto… me salvaste la vida''_

'' _Siempre las fuerzas armadas haciendo lo mejor por el país''_

'' _¡Adiós señor, atrapen a esos tipos malos!''_

'' _Gracias… muchas gracias…''_

* * *

Ahí sonreí, aquellas palabras sinceras, ese agradecimiento profundo de otros, esas personas cautivas ahora en libertad… son esas personas por las que hago esto… por mis padres, por mi hermana… por Cinthia.

Porque nunca… nunca se repita algo así.

Debo de dejar de dudar, hice un juramento a mi patria, y a mis seres queridos, no lo hago por gloria, ni premios, lo hago por ellos.

Ahí voltee con Valeria, que se había volteado conmigo y al pegarse algo más en mí, sonrió ligeramente. Porque todos duerman plácidamente, como la hermosa y pacifica sonrisa de mi hermana menor:

-Descansa hermana -dije acariciando su cabeza- papá y mamá… seguiré por todos ustedes

 _A veces la duda me inunda, los sentimientos de traición, pesares y hasta la ingenuidad de que mis actos no pesan… pero siempre recuerdo por quienes los hago, todas esas personas que eh ayudado._

 _Siempre recuerdo que hice el juramento por mi patria, por ser un mejor hombre y el soldado que la nación necesita._

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esas dudas que me azotaban días atrás, ahora, solo me siento mejor, con algo más de paz interna.

Cerré mis ojos y posé mi brazo en la espalda de Valeria, para acercarla y compartir algo de nuestro calor… hoy toca descansar, mañana quizás, volver a luchar por mi patria…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** inspirado en los testimonios de familiares que son militares y policías, de esas platicas algo profundas, donde a veces se cuestionaban a si mismos el porque de su lucha, lo mismo sucede con otros soldados, o personajes como Roberto._

 _El héroe que uno atestigua en la historia que el protagoniza, esa persona que para algunos puede ser un maravilloso amigo, un buen hermano mayor, un ejemplo de persona y el ideal de algunos, ese soldado estoico… puede tener sus momentos de vulnerabilidad, y es solo el mismo, el que atenta contra él._

 _Esas dudas, esos eventos que lo pueden vulnerar, esos momentos donde el ve y se siente como un inútil o alguien que ni siquiera sus compatriotas llegan a apreciar pueden corroerlo._

 _Y es donde lo que puede ser un héroe, se destruye._

 _Aunque siempre, se sobreponen a esos sentimientos._

 _Espero que esta pequeña visión a un Roberto mas joven les haya gustado, de su propia lucha interna y como aun con todo, logra imponerse, sea por su noble alma o sus actos que quizás no sean hazañas épicas, pero a mas de uno pueden salvar y cautivar._

 _Y espero que este nuevo recopilatorio guste._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
